


The Captive

by Skara_Brae



Series: The Conquest [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Historical, Dean's a wizard, Forced Bonding, M/M, Sex Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-27
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-15 10:54:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3444473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skara_Brae/pseuds/Skara_Brae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a very long delayed sequel to my old work, <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/616200">The Conquest</a>. Please read the warnings for that fic. I hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a very long delayed sequel to my old work, [The Conquest](http://archiveofourown.org/works/616200). Please read the warnings for that fic. I hope you enjoy!

Castiel slowly blinked his eyes open. The walls, the windows, even the bed under him were all unfamiliar. He glanced around in confusion as he took in the strange room. He didn’t remember…how had he…? All at once, the events of the night before came flooding back to him, and he shut his eyes with a groan. Oh, gods, it had really happened, hadn’t it? He had been taken, against his will, and bonded to some arrogant sorcerer. The shame he had felt last night washed over him again.  
  
What had he done? And what could he do? He struggled to sit up, taking note of the various aches in his body and …yes, he felt it. The other man’s claim on him was a tangible thing, he could feel it like a fist clenching in his chest. There was no escaping this.  
  
He pushed all the thoughts out of his mind as he got up, wincing slightly, and headed to the bathing chamber he had used last night. He used the privy and then washed his face and hands. He took a long moment just to stare at himself in the looking glass. He looked the same as he did yesterday, his eyes were a bit more shadowed and his face more drawn, but at a glance no one would be able to tell he had been completely transformed. A latent power had risen up within him and completely remade him.  
  
Castiel had though that Bobby Singer was crazy when he had first broached the subject with Castiel. There had been no magic in his family for generations, but Bobby had been insistent, and convincing. It was for the greater good, and didn’t he owe it to his kingdom, to the people, to test it out and see if it were true. Castiel had agreed. After all, there wasn’t anything tying him to his father’s estate anymore. Raph and his wife no doubt saw him as more of a burden, anyway. It was past time that he left to find his own way.   
  
So he had settled in for a rather miserable, muddy journey to Winchester House. It had taken them two days to reach it. Once inside, he realized he was going to be lined up with other potential consorts. This wizard, Dean, was going to pick one of them out, like choosing an apple from a bin. Castiel had been highly insulted, but was prevailed upon to stand there with the rest of them.  
  
The wizard walked in and looked them over without saying a word. He seemed surprised that Castiel had even met his gaze. The arrogance practically radiated from him. Then he had turned and left without even a word.  
  
Castiel had rolled his eyes, hoping the whole thing was over. And it had seemed to be, for a while. After a pause, general conversation had returned to the room and food was set out for everyone to eat. He had been brought a glass of wine by Sam Winchester, the younger brother of the wizard. They had talked for a while regarding the current writers of the day, plays that were currently being performed, and the political implications of Charles Shurley’s latest work. Castiel had been enjoying the conversation (he so seldom had people to talk to about such things), and had been well into his second glass of wine when everything began to go hazy.  
  
He had come to his senses strapped in a chair with the wizard inside him and an irrevocable bond between them. Something he had never agreed to, and now it would be with him the rest of his life. But what could he do? If he tried to run away, Dean would surely find him, either through the bond they now had, or through his powerful connections. And where would he even try to go? There was nothing left for him in his brother’s house.  
  
He decided to dress. He was just pulling his tunic over his head when the door opened and Dean walked in. Castiel felt something wash over him in the presence of his new…partner? He fought a blush and had to force himself stand up straight and to meet Dean’s gaze and not to turn away. Resentment boiled in his stomach, pushing aside everything else.   
  
“Hey, you’re up!” Dean’s smile lit up his eyes as well. There was another pang of that softer emotion, adding itself to ones churning inside of Castiel.   
  
Castiel did not know how to react. Finally he responded, “As you see.”  
  
“Are you hungry? I am having them bring up breakfast.” Dean waved a hand towards the door.  
  
Castiel found he was, in fact, very hungry. His stomach growled in response, but he could only nod. A moment later, the door was opened to reveal servants carrying up trays of food. There was every breakfast item imaginable; eggs in many different styles, fluffy pancakes, several fruit dishes, cheese, and fresh bread. There were also potatoes cut into small chunks and fried, bacon, fat sausages, jars of butter, jam, and honey as well as several things Castiel couldn’t identify. His mouth began to water.  
  
He raised his eyebrows at this lavish spread. Dean cleared his throat self-consciously. “Well, I didn’t know what you liked.”  
  
Castiel sat down without a word and began to serve himself from the platters. He was very hungry, and the aromas were making his mouth water. He could smell savory sausages mixing with the sweet scent of maple, along with the aromas from several carafes filled with coffee, tea and juice. He cut a piece of an omelet and raised it to his lips. The taste of tarragon and cheese exploded onto his taste buds. He moaned softly, and then proceeded to gorge himself. All of the food was well cooked and delicious.  
  
After several minutes, he noticed that Dean was not eating anything at all, just watching him and sipping a cup of black coffee. He swallowed hard. “Aren’t you eating?”  
  
“I ate earlier.”  
  
How long had he been asleep? “ I…oh.” He went back to his meal.  
  
After having packed away a stunning amount of food, Castiel raised his napkin to his lips, then dropped it on the table. “I don’t usually eat like this,” he burst out, unsure of why he felt the need to justify himself to this man, who by all rights he should have punched in the nose and not be speaking to.  
  
Dean however, just smiled at him. “You burned a lot of energy last night. You should be hungry.”  
  
Castiel’s stomach twisted. “Oh, of course.” Yes, bonding would take a lot of energy, now that he thought about it. He pushed his plate away from him and turned from the table.  
  
He walked across the room to the window and looked out. It looked to be a beautiful day…the first sunny day in months.  
  
“So,” Dean began behind him. “We need to meet with Bobby sometime this morning, just to go over a few things, and then I have arranged for our tailor to be here in the afternoon to get your measurements for new clothes.”  
  
When Castiel did not respond, Dean cleared his throat noisily. “That okay with you?”  
  
“Do I have a choice?” Castiel continued to stare out at the courtyard. A few men he presumed were gardeners were inspecting the plants in front of the house.  
  
“A choice?” Dean sounded puzzled. “Of course, you have a choice. If you want to stay in bed--“  
  
Castiel spun around. “Well, I didn’t have a choice yesterday, did I? And now I am to be kept here and dressed and fed like some kind of slave--“  
  
“What are you talking about?” Dean looked dumbfounded. “You came here. Y- You agreed to come here. You knew there was a chance--“  
  
Castiel walked towards him. “I agreed to come. To see if maybe…but I never gave my consent for what happened last night. I never said you could tie me up and…No,” he spat out. “I didn’t consent to that.”  
  
Dean stared at him, wide eyed. For a moment, they both just stood there, then Dean whirled around and ran out the door.  
  
For some reason unknown to him, Castiel darted after him, calling, “What? You don’t want to be reminded of what you did? Did you think I would just roll over for you the rest of my life--“  
  
He stopped short as he reached the foot of the stairs and Dean was nowhere in sight. He stumbled down a long corridor but there was no sign of him, and after a few turns, Castiel was completely lost in this strange house.  
  
He opened a door, and found himself in some kind of empty office. Other doors in the hallway were locked. When he reached the end of the corridor, he found himself in an enormous library. At any other time, Castiel would have been captivated by the large bookshelves which lined the room floor to ceiling, bursting with thick volumes. But now, the adrenaline was still surging in his veins, and his breath was coming in sharp bursts.  
  
He was also not alone. Castiel recognized Sam Winchester, as the younger man stood up.  
  
“Castiel! What are you doing here? I thought you would be with Dean--“  
  
“I am sure you did,” Castiel responded coldly. “Since you drugged me and delivered me to him last night.”  
  
Sam flushed guiltily. “Castiel--“ he began.   
  
“Don’t,” Castiel cut in angrily. “I don’t want to hear your apologies and explanations.”  
  
“I’m not going to apologize,” Sam said, effectively shocking Castiel into silence. “He’s my brother, and we were losing him. I would do anything to stop that. Anything.”  
  
Castiel huffed.  
  
“What if it were your brother?” Sam asked. “What would you have done?”  
  
The question made Castiel pause. He couldn’t say what he would have done for sure, but none of his brothers would have lifted a finger for him. Of that he was certain.  
  
Sam walked over to him and tentatively put a hand on his shoulder. Castiel brushed it off and stepped away.   
  
“Castiel,” Sam pleaded. “You’re my brother now, too. We all owe you so much…I enjoyed talking to you last night and I hope that someday you can trust me again. But, I won’t push.” He nodded, having apparently said his piece and turned and walked towards the door. Before he reached it, he turned back. “If you’re looking for Dean, he’s probably in the Great Room with Bobby. They talked about meeting there during breakfast. I can take you there if you want.”  
  
Castiel took one more look around the room, sighed, and then followed Sam out.  
  
***  
  
As they approached the Great Room, Castiel could hear raised voices.  
  
“…bonding.” Castiel could hear heavy steps, as if someone was pacing back and forth.  
  
“What do you mean, he didn’t agree?” Dean’s voice was angry.  
  
“Just what I said, you idjit.” Bobby’s didn’t quite match Dean’s, but it was close. “He agreed to meet you. I didn’t mention any of the rest of it. If I’d of thought that you and your brother were going to go off half cocked--”  
  
“I thought they’d all agreed!” Dean was shouting now. “And I wasn’t about to be put some kind of ceremony, on public display, with everyone just waiting to see if I’d--“ There was a strange cracking sound, a bit like ice breaking.  
  
“Get a hold of yourself, boy!”  
  
“Don’t call me ‘boy,’ you old--“  
  
Castiel decided this would be a prudent time to announce their presence. He stepped into the room and cleared his throat loudly. The sheer size of the room surprised him. It was long and wide, with large windows, and at least two stories high. Castiel guessed it could be used as a ballroom, or meeting room. A large fireplace dominated one side, and mirroring it on the other was a large stone staircase.   
  
Dean and Bobby both turned to stare at him. Castiel saw what the cracking noise had been. A large mirror over the fireplace now had several large cracks running through it.   
  
Bobby followed his gaze and snorted. He muttered something under his breath, but he waved a hand at the mirror and the cracks sealed themselves instantly. Bobby looked at him and then Dean, and sighed. “Well, since you are both here, let’s test out this connection of yours. If you feel up to it.”  
  
“I feel fine, Bobby,” Dean protested. “Good as new.”  
  
Booby eyed him knowingly. “That may be, but we’re not going to push anything until you can prove it to me as well.”  
  
Dean huffed. ‘Fine.” He turned and walked across the large room towards the stairs.  
  
Bobby turned to Castiel. “Castiel, you ready?”  
  
“What am I supposed to do?” Castiel asked.  
  
Bobby looked slightly stymied at the question. “Well…Just stay close for now.”  
  
Bobby began to instruct Dean to perform several small feats of magic. Teleporting small objects across the room, and then making a small cobalt ball levitate.  
  
It was impressive to Castiel, who had never seen magic performed, but he knew his reputation that Dean was capable of much greater works. He could also feel , innately somehow, that this display was using only a fraction of Dean’s power.   
  
Sam walked over to stand next to him.  
  
“Last time he tried that,” Sam nodded to the ball, “it swelled up and exploded, sending glass shards shooting all over the room.”  
  
The ball was hovering about 12 feet in the air now. Dean’s focus was on it entirely. It began to steadily grow larger and larger, then it shrank to its former size. Suddenly, the ball dropped and Dean caught it effortlessly. “Come on, Bobby. Enough with these party tricks.”  
  
Bobby nodded. “Okay, let go outside.”  
  
Castiel was prepared to turn and go downstairs, but he was surprised when the entire group began heading up the stone staircase at the end of the room. He hurried to catch up, and then wondered why he should care.  
  
The stairs led out to a portico with sweeping views of the surroundings. Castiel could see the road he had ridden in on…had it only been the day before? And yet his entire world had changed.  
  
He walked to the edge and looked out.  
  
“Don’t get too close,” Sam warned.  
  
“I’m not thinking of throwing myself off, if that’s what you are worried about.”  
  
Sam laughed, and then looked away, a bit shamefacedly. “No,” he said, “but I think you might want to back up. It’s been a while since Dean has tried this.”  
  
Castiel turned his head quickly to look at him. “What’s he going to do?”  
  
Before Sam could answer, Bobby called out, “Okay, Dean, you ready?”  
  
Castiel turned to look at Dean. He stood motionless in the center of the portico. He closed his eyes, and raised his arms out to shoulder level. At that moment, Castiel was stunned to feel something, almost like a tug on their bond. He staggered slightly and placed his hand over his heart, trying to isolate the sensation. Dean’s eyes opened and met his. Castiel couldn’t force himself to look away, he felt lost, drowning in this strange awareness.  
  
A breeze had picked up blowing strongly. It wasn’t until Bobby’s calm voice called out, “Okay, let’s try to change it to south-southeast,” that Castiel realized it was Dean who was controlling it.  
  
At Bobby’s command, Dean nodded and closed his eyes again. The wind around them shifted, changed direction and began to blow harder. Castiel could feel the energy flowing between him and Dean stronger now. It was almost tangible now, their connection.  
  
Castiel felt lost in it. He heard Bobby give a few other commands, and knew from the pulls on the bond that Dean was obeying them, but Castiel was insensible to his surroundings.  
  
Finally he heard Bobby say, “Okay, Dean, that’s enough for today,” and the connection dropped, the pull on the bond subsiding. Castiel felt almost bereft in its absence, and looked up to meet Dean’s eyes  
  
Dean took a step towards him before he stopped himself. It was as if they were both unsure what they wanted to do. Castiel wasn’t even sure what he wanted.  
  
Finally Sam cleared his throat, breaking the moment, and making them aware that there were still other people around.  
  
“So, I thought I’d take Castiel down to Caleb to get him fitted for some clothes.  
  
“I don’t want your clothes” Castiel said. “I have my own--“  
  
“We need to get you some clothes to wear until we can have the rest of yours sent.” Dean’s voice went cold and hard.  
  
“I--“  
  
“Or do you want to be underdressed for dinner?” Dean’s eyes raked over Castiel’s simple slacks and tunic.  
  
The resentment Castiel had felt earlier had subsided with the flare of their connection, but at Dean’s cold words, it bubbled to the surface again. How did he dare? “So, I don’t have a choice? You’re to dress me and tell me when to eat and sleep and that’s it? That’s--“  
  
Dean had taken a few hurried steps towards him, and clasped his hands on Castiel’s shoulder. The touch, the first physical touch between them since last night, rocked Castiel to his core.  
  
“It’s not like that, Cas. I told you, you don’t have to anything you don’t want to, but…we’re here, now. Together.”  
  
“Thanks to your goons.”  
  
Dean shook his head, “No, I…nothing else will happen that you don’t want. I promise…Castiel --“ he implored, reaching out to grab Castiel’s hand. “Don’t…I know last night was…not what we were expecting, but--“  
  
Castiel’s anger flared. “I wasn’t expecting anything. I was drugged and served up to you like some kind of …sacrifice. And now, I don’t know what we are--“  
  
“We’re bonded,” Dean said, “We’re mates now, and that can’t be undone. Something in me claimed you, and something in you accepted it. That’s--“  
  
“I don’t--“ Castiel tried to grab his hand back, but Dean refused to let it go. The struggle forced them both to their feet, within an arm’s length of each other. Castiel felt a sudden rush of emotion, possession, fear, anger, rejection, wash over him. He suddenly realized that these strange feelings were coming from Dean. He could feel the other man’s emotions.   
  
Their eyes met, and they stopped struggling for a long moment.   
  
Dean said, “I know you can feel it too.”  
  
Castiel opened his mouth to deny it, but found that he couldn’t. The fight drained out of him, and he dropped to his knees. Dean didn’t let go of his hand, instead fell to his knees beside him.  
  
“Look, Cas,” his voice was rough. “I know this sucks. I don’t like it either. I never wanted it. But we are here now…Please, let’s try to work something out.” A hand reached up and stroked Castiel’s hair. “Please.”  
  
Castiel’s throat burned. He wanted to protest, but he was suddenly aware of Sam and Bobby, moving off to the side of the balcony. They had an audience. He wasn’t about to be humiliated in front of strangers. “Fine. I’ll go to the tailor’s, and to dinner.”   
  
Dean nodded, then pushed himself up and walked quickly the stairs. “Dinner’s at seven,” He called over his shoulder.  
  
Bobby huffed loudly.  
  
Sam tried to usher Castiel out, but Bobby stopped him. “Castiel and I need to have a little talk. Why don’t you wait for him in the library, Sam?”  
  
Sam nodded and said, “I’ll wait downstairs.” He disappeared after his brother.  
  
Castiel sighed and turned to Bobby. “What now? Are you going to tell me I just need to deal with this?”  
  
The other man gave him a hard, calculating look, then shook his head. “For what it’s worth,” he said, “I’m sorry about how things went last night. I had no idea Dean had planned--“  
  
“To rape me? To force himself on me?”  
  
Bobby sighed. “No, I had no idea, but I do have to say he thought you had already consented--“  
  
“He must think everyone who comes here would willingly lay down for him, is that it?” Castiel walked towards the edge of the portico again.  
  
“No, that’s not it…Castiel.”  
  
Castiel turned back and looked at him.  
  
“He wasn’t thinking clearly. He was losing control, and desperate. We all were.” Bobby swallowed and looked away for a moment, “And he felt the connection with you. He wouldn’t have agreed otherwise. He won’t force himself on you again.”  
  
Castiel made a small dismissive sound and looked again towards the horizon. Of course, everyone in the house would come to Dean’s defense.  
  
He heard the other man walk across the room and open the door. “Castiel,” he began. “Regardless of what you think now, he’s a good man. I promise you that. The best I’ve ever taught. We all can be sorry about how it happened, but none of us can change it. You are bonded to a good man. It might be best to open your eyes to where you are now.” He walked out and closed the door behind him.  
  
Castiel stared at the closed door for a moment, and then shook his head. Was everyone in the Winchester house crazy? Bobby’s words echoed through his mind. A good man. Could he believe that? Dean hadn’t shown him anything particularly good yet. He was a powerful wizard, and his brother cared about him, but that was it.  
  
But Bobby was right about one thing. He was here now. Castiel sighed to himself and headed down the stairs.


	2. Chapter 2

Castiel was in the family chamber at the appointed time of seven o’clock, and found several people milling about, servants passing around trays of wine and cheese. Sam was deep in conversation with a dark haired girl about his age, and a tall, blond woman Castiel assumed to be Lady Winchester was seated at the end of the room giving instructions to a servant.

“You look lost.” The voice came from behind him.

He turned. Another young woman had come up behind him. Her dark hair framed her face, and her eyes twinkled with amusement. She extended her hand, “Hi, I’m Gwen, one of the cousins.”

He took her hand. “Hello, I’m--“

“You’re the reason the sun is shining,” She cut in with a smile. “We all know who you are.”

Castiel felt himself blush. Of course they all knew. A houseful of strangers knew that last night--.

“Oh, don’t look like that.” Gwen went on. “Everyone’s thrilled you are here.”

“Thank you,” Castiel responded automatically. He searched for something else to say, “Are you visiting or--“

“Oh, I think I am permanently parked here.” Gwen said with a bitter smile. She caught herself and shrugged. “They sent me here to get shopped around for a husband. I’m quite a catch, you know, with the connections here.”

Here they were interrupted by a servant with a tray of glasses. Both Castiel and Gwen took one and the servant moved on.

“Not that I am complaining,” Gwen went on, “Things are much more interesting here than back home. This house is huge, and everything’s nicer too.”

Castiel looked around the room. The exterior of the house lacked any flourishes, but it was still a solid, good looking 4 story stone building. Castiel found the interior surprising, especially for a family Raph would have scorned as “nouveau riche.” It lacked any gaudy shows of gilt and velvet, yet everything seemed to have been chosen with comfort in mind.

“Anyway,” Gwen continued, “I do have a purpose. I’m a convenient excuse.”

“An excuse?” Castiel sipped his wine.

“Sure, when people want to parade their daughters in front of the oh-so-desirable Winchester men, they have them stay with the pretext of visiting me, their good friend.” Gwen laughed, and took a large gulp of wine. “Honestly, I have never had so many ‘friends’ in my life. “

“Oh” Castiel was at a loss.

“She’s one of them,” Gwen’s voice had dropped to a whisper as she gestured to the girl talking to Sam. “Old money. A long family line. Probably never would have deigned to speak with me if not for-“ She gestured around her.

“That must be hard,” Castiel ventured.

Gwen shrugged. “Well, it’s not that bad,” She admitted with a smile, “I do get to have my fun too--“

She stopped as Dean strolled into the room. He glanced around, and Castiel felt his gaze fall on him like a physical weight. Their eyes met, and for a moment, their connection flared again. Then Dean nodded and looked away.

“Why haven’t we gone in yet?” Dean asked the room at large with a touch of irritation. “I’m starving.”

Castiel sipped his wine self-consciously.

“You father was called away to deal with a situation at the brewery.” Mary answered. “He hasn’t come back yet.”

Dean sighed audibly, and collapsed into a chair, stretching out his muddy boots in front of him.

Castiel turned back to Gwen. He suspected she would be a good source of information about the goings-on of this place. “Do you know what happened with the two other…women I came here with?”

“They left this morning,” Gwen smiled, “Sent on their way with a thanks-but-no-thanks, and a nice monetary compensation. I think at least one of them would have stayed to make a play for Sam, if it had been her choice, but…” Gwen drained her glass, “Maybe I’ll get a letter from another ‘friend’ begging for a visit soon. With Dean off the market, they might be getting desperate.” 

Castiel was momentarily struck by the notion that there were women vying for Dean’s attention. He wasn’t sure why this was surprising.

Mary Winchester approached them, bringing the dark haired girl had been talking to Sam with her. “Gwen, darling, since we are waiting, I think now would be a good time for you to show Sarah that dress you were talking about last night. I know she is eager to see it.”

Sarah, who was looking over her shoulder at Sam, didn’t look that eager. Sam had walked over to speak with dean, and didn't look back. Sarah pouted. Gwen shot Castiel a smile he couldn’t help returning as she said brightly, “Sure, Sarah, this way…”

They left, and Castiel was left standing alone with Dean’s mother.

“So, you have a brewery?” Castiel asked, mainly to fill in the awkward silence.

Mary looked gratefully at him. “We do. It comes in handy with all the ale that is drunk around here.” She gave Dean and Sam pointed, but fond looks, then went on. “It’s actually run by a friend of the family, but she is away for the time, and we have to deal with any emergencies that arise.”

Castiel nodded again, and took another drink of his wine.

“I hope you are finding everything comfortable here, Castiel” she added.

Castiel looked up, “Uh--“

“Because if there is anything you want,” she went on, “You only need ask for it. I hope you understand that.” She reached out and wrapped her hand around his free one.

“Yes, of course.” Castiel was nonplussed by the open gratitude shining in her eyes.

Mary smiled warmly at him. “We are so glad that you are here. We had thought…” Her voice trailed off, and she turned her gaze to her oldest son once again, talking to Sam in the corner. Her lips trembled for a moment.

“Anyway,” she turned to him again, her smile bright again, “Anything you need.” Her hand tightened on his, and then she moved off, to join another group of people standing by the fire. 

Castiel now stood alone in the middle of the room, unsure of what to do now. Should he join the group around the fireplace.

He was saved from his indecision by the arrival of John Winchester. Dean’s father was a tall, powerfully built man with dark hair. His beard and temples were sprinkled with gray, but he still had the air of youth about him.

He seemed a bit startled to have Castiel be the first person he saw, but he nodded at him before turning to his wife, who had crossed the room to greet him.

“Oh, Mary,” he said, kissing her lightly on the cheek, “I didn’t mean for you to wait.”

“It was nothing, Darling,” she replied. “We all just arrived anyway.”

Dean snorted, but rearranged his features at his mother’s pointed look. He stood up and cleared his throat. “What happened at the brewery, Dad?”

John shook his head. Castiel could see where Dean had gotten that particular habit.

“We’ll discuss it later, Dean. Let’s go in to dinner.” He took his wife’s arm and led the way. The group made its way into the other room until only Dean and Castiel were left. Castiel considered just walking in ahead of Dean, but years of breeding prevented him. He stood there awkwardly until Dean reached his side, slapping him on the shoulder as he did so.

“Come on, Cas.”

Castiel bristled at the nickname, but followed Dean into the dining room.

Dinner was…interesting.

Castiel found it overwhelming. There were at least six separate conversations going on at the table. Laughing, chattering, interruptions and people talking over everyone else. Castiel hardly knew who to pay attention to.

He couldn’t help compare this to the dinners back at home, where the mostly silent table would be dominated by his brother droning about the estate business. There seemed to be an unspoken rule that nothing of interest could be spoken out loud.

He was seated next to Mary at the head of the table. She asked him many questions about himself, his life, his family, and his brother’s estate. Next to him, Sam was engaged in a lively debate with Gwen across the table. They seemed to be discussing some book. The center of the table was occupied by two men Mary had explained were Gwen’s brothers, Christian and Mark. Next, Bobby Singer sat across from Gwen’s ‘friend’ Sarah. Sarah didn’t look that pleased at her seat, but was managing to smile every so often at the conversation between Bobby and the brothers. At the end of the table, Dean and his father were engaged in a heated discussion, perhaps about what had happened at the brewery.

As the main course was brought out, there were groans heard from the other end of the table.

“Mom, really?” Dean sounded exasperated.

“Dean,” his father corrected, but a bit half-heartedly. He was looking at his plate with resignation.

Castiel looked down the table and saw that individual squabs were being set out on each plate. The other guests didn’t look thrilled, either, but none of them said anything.

Mary sighed. “There’s roast beef coming too.”

Both Dean and his father looked mollified.

“I apologize,” Mary turned back to Castiel. “I feel it is my duty to expand on their palates, but--“

“Oh, don’t apologize. This is one of my favorites” Castiel lied, as the small bird was put on his plate.

“You are very kind,” Mary smiled.

After the main course was over, Mary stood and said, “Should we have dessert in the music room? 

They went in to another comfortable looking room that had several sofas as well as a number of padded chairs arranged in front of the fireplace. In the corner, a harp and pianoforte were set up.

Castiel was once again seated by Mary, and quickly provided with cake and fruit.

“Strawberries!” he exclaimed, “This early?”

“From our greenhouse.” Mary explained. “Ash is amazing with the plants, even lately, when there has been so little sun.”

Sarah had began to play the pianoforte. Castiel could tell she was a bit put out when Sam didn’t immediately come over to it as well, but she smiled brightly when Christian Campbell came and sat next to her on the bench. 

Dean sat on the other side of his mother.

“Mom,” he said.

“Darling,” She leaned over and kissed him on the temple. “I heard everything went well today.”

Dean smiled, and ducked his head before responding. “Well, not at the brewery. Did you hear? Ed fell into the wort. They had to throw out a whole kettle.”

Sam came over to them as well, and they were quickly immersed in a discussion of the brewery, and when someone named Ellen was going to return. Gwen was discussing something with her other brother and Bobby and John Winchester were having a quite discussion by the fire. Castiel leaned back in his seat and let the noises of the room wash over him. After a little while, he let his eyes drift closed.

He stirred when he felt a hand on his shoulder. It didn’t seem like much time had passed, but when he opened his eyes, the room was half empty.

Dean’s hand was on his shoulder. “Hey,” he said, “Let’s…” he seemed at a loss for how to finish the sentence, but finally added “Upstairs.” 

Castiel could not believe he had fallen asleep in a roomful of strangers. His stomach tensed as he followed Dean out of the room and up the stairs. Dean couldn’t expect…could he? He had said he wouldn’t force…but Castiel still didn’t trust him.

When they reached the doorway of the room they had slept in the night before Dean whirled around. Castiel took a step back.

“Look,” Dean began, “If you want…need your own room, we can do that but tonight, it’s just…I, we need.” He swallowed, “I need to touch you.”

Before Castiel could even make sense of these words, Dean had crowded into his space, hands on the wall behind him, leaning down to press his face into Castiel’s neck. Emotions rushed over him, but mostly there was just need. A hot, thrumming need to be close, a raw aching feeling.

“Okay,” he sagged into Dean. “Okay.”

He felt Dean nod, and strong arms came around him. They stayed still for a moment, just resting against each other, and then Dean half carried him into the room.

They stumbled to the bed, and quickly shucked out of their shirts and boots. Dean pulled at his breeches and Castiel turned away quickly, unable to stop the blush from traveling up his neck into his cheeks. He stumbled to his trunk and pulled out the light cotton pants he usually slept in. As he quickly pulled off his slacks and pulled them on, he heard Dean pull back the blankets and climb into the bed. He stood motionless for a moment, staring at the wall. For all his exhaustion, he couldn’t make himself move.

 “Cas…”

Before he could answer, Dean had climbed out of bed and wrapped his arms around him. He hands roved over his bare chest, then moved to his shoulders, gripping and rubbing the stiff muscles. Castiel couldn’t help groaning as Dean moved down, and worked his thumbs into his lower back.

Pliant now, Castiel was guided back to the bed, and gently pushed face down on it. Dean straddled his hips, still working his strong hands over Castiel’s back. Castiel rested his head on his arms as Dean slowly rubbed the tension out of his upper body. He stopped thinking, stopped trying to resist. The bond between them was thrumming happily, and amazing, he felt himself drifting off into sleep again. Right before he dropped off, his felt a gentle kiss pressed in between his shoulder blades, and a soft voice in his ear.

“Night, Cas.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! All concrit welcome =)
> 
> Part 3 will be up as soon as I finish writing it. Let me know if there is anything you want to see...


	3. Chapter 3

Castiel felt his spirits sink lower and lower with every bump and rut that carriage ran over. He shook his head and tried to steel himself. It was ridiculous. He should not be dreading this trip as much as he was. He sat back on the finely upholstered seat and contemplated the last eight weeks since he had arrived at Winchester House. He had been bonded to a complete stranger, welcomed into a wildly eccentric family group, and outfitted with an entire new wardrobe. He hardly felt like the same person.

 His life had been altered without his consent. He couldn’t help feeling that he should be angrier than he was. But strangely, the last few weeks had not been unhappy. He had come to enjoy strolling through the gardens with Mary, and discussing the latest books with Sam. He and Gwen had giggled through a rather awful play that had been put on in the village. He had even enjoyed riding in the mornings with Christian and Mark. He could see himself coming to have a place in this family, could even see welcoming it, except for…

He looked across the carriage at his travel companion. Dean was staring steadily out the window, his boot propped up on the seat next to Castiel. He was contemplating the drizzling rain that had forced them to take the carriage rather than horses. It was a natural rain, everyone had been assured. Needed, actually, after the past weeks of bright sun. But Castiel thought Dean still viewed it with suspicion.

Dean. He was the one piece that didn’t quite fit yet, which made it difficult since Dean was probably the largest piece of his life. The person who occupied most of Castiel’s waking thoughts. The one his mind always drifted to in moments of quiet. Dean, his partner, his bondmate, but not his lover. Not his confidant.

Dean now slept in the room next to Castiel’s. He waited in the hall every morning for Castiel to come out, and they would walk down the stairs together. They were seated next to each other at meals, and Castiel would sit in the same room while Dean went through his daily magic exercises. They spent time together, but hardly exchanged any words. The only time they spoke to each other was in the company of other people, and then it was always about the blandest of topics. He would sometimes catch Dean staring at him though, through dinners or the morning rides they took with other people, but Castiel could never seem to guess what the other man was thinking.

Because of the bond between them, he could usually tell Dean’s general feelings; when he was hungry, tired, upset or frustrated. All those feelings came through to him as clear as day. But nothing about his feelings for Castiel. Castiel wondered why.

The carriage hit a rut in the road and he was almost jolted out of his seat. Dean reached across the space between them and steadied him. As always, Castiel felt a jolt of awareness the second Dean touched him. He shivered as Dean sat back into his own seat.

“Cold?” Dean asked.

Castiel shook his head. Dean leaned out the window, his eyes narrowing as he assessed their location.

“Shouldn’t be much longer,” he said. “We are already in Midvale. We should get there before dinner.”

Castiel nodded and looked away. They were headed to his home. Well, his former home, to collect his belongings. Dean had insisted that they go together, even though Castiel could have gone alone. Or, he was sure Raph would have been delighted to have his things packed up and sent on immediately.

Dean’s predication about reaching the house early was optimistic. One of the horses lost a shoe, and they were delayed several hours waiting for a replacement. When they finally pulled into the circular drive in front of the house, Castiel noted with some confusion that there were only a few lights burning. After a moment, the butler came out to meet them.

“Welcome home, Sir. If you would like to proceed to the dining room with your guest, I will have a meal brought to you.”

“Where is my brother?” Castiel asked.

The butler cleared his throat. “Your brother and Lady Lilith retired promptly at eight, per his usual custom.”

Castiel felt his face flush. “He knew we were arriving today? Did he get my message?”

The butler looked embarrassed, but he nodded. “Yes, sir. He did.”

Castiel clenched his hands into fists. Raph could not be bothered waiting up for his own brother. It wasn’t necessarily surprising, but Castiel was humiliated that his disregard would be so apparent to Dean. He couldn’t imagine anyone at Winchester House going to bed before expected family members had arrived. In fact, the Winchesters would probably have held dinner, and been pacing the hall waiting for their arrival—

Castiel shook off that train of thought. His brother had always been thoughtless and uncaring and completely disinterested in anything that didn’t involve himself. He glanced at Dean, who didn’t seem horrified by this blatant inhospitality.

“That sounds fine,” Dean said. “But we also need to make arrangements for my men and the horses.”

After assuring Dean that the stable hands would take care of the horses and show the grooms where they could sleep, the butler led them into the house. They were provided with wine, cold meat and cheese and some freshly baked bread. They ate a quick (and silent) meal and the butler led them to Castiel’s old room.

There was only one bed, of course. And it was too late to request another room being made up. Dean glanced around the room.

“I can sleep on the window seat,” he offered.

The window seat would be uncomfortable and drafty. Castiel sighed. “We can share the bed,” he said. “I have the staff make up another room tomorrow.”

Dean didn’t respond. He just sat on a low bench and began to pull off his boots. Castiel walked over to the wash stand. It, at least, had been prepared with fresh water and rose petals. The water would be freezing cold, but it was better than nothing. As he poured the water into the basin, he felt a slight flicker of magic in the room, and steam began to rise from the bowl. 

His lips quirked and he glanced behind him at Dean, who was absently pulling a nightshirt over his head.

“Thank you,” Castiel said. 

Dean only shrugged in response and climbed into the bed. Castiel quickly splashed the water over his face and rubbed a damp cloth over his neck. A flicker of hunger… no, desire ran through him. Castiel stopped. No, he corrected himself. It was Dean’s emotions he was feeling. He could feel Dean’s eyes on him as he quickly pulled on his sleep clothes. 

He extinguished the candle and climbed into the other side of the bed. “Good night,” he whispered.

“Night, Cas.” 

They lay there together in silence for a long time before sleep finally came.

*^*

The next morning dawned bright and clear. Castiel woke to find Dean already dressed and standing at the window.

He leaned back on his elbows and surveyed the room. He had lived in this room for over 25 years. On the nightstand was a carved wooden box that had once belonged to his eldest brother. There was a painting by a local artist that he liked hanging on the wall, and a miniature of his late mother on a side table. That was it… the only personal touches. The only evidence of twenty five years of sleeping and eating and working and writing and dreaming that went on in this room. It was more barren and sad than he could have remembered.

Castiel sighed again and pushed himself out of bed. Dean remained stationary at the window while he washed and dressed.

“Ready to go down to breakfast?” he asked quietly.

Dean nodded, and followed him down the stairs.

The breakfast dishes were set out on the sideboard in the morning room. Raph was in his usual spot at the head of the oak table. Lilith, his wife, was on his right, drinking her black tea. In all the years that she and Raph had been married, Castiel had never seen her eat more than a few bites of food at a time.

“Ah, Castiel,” Raph said, “Glad to see you have made it home.” He did not get to his feet, or offer his hand to his brother. Castiel could feel Dean’s surprise at this perfunctory greeting.

Raph’s gaze swept over Dean. “And you’ve brought your… friend. How nice.”

Dean walked over and stood beside Raph and pointedly extended his hand. “Dean Winchester. It’s nice to meet you.” 

Raph took his time lowering his fork and extending his hand to meet Dean’s grip. “A pleasure, I am sure.” He dropped Dean’s hand and gestured to sideboard. “Please, help yourself.”

Castiel poured himself a coffee and sat while Dean plated himself eggs, toast, some stewed tomatoes and bacon. He sat down next to Castiel and began to eat. Silence fell at the table, the only sounds being the scrape of a fork on the plate and an occasional slurp of a beverage.

After a few more minutes, Raph loudly slurped the last of his coffee and set the cup down with a clunk. “Well, I have business to attend to. Castiel, dinner will be at six-thirty. Please don’t be late.” And without another word, he swept out.

Lilith withdrew soon afterwards, without having spoken a word to them. Castiel sat silently and listened to the quiet sounds of Dean eating. Finally, Dean cleared his throat. 

“So, what did you want to do today?” 

Castiel leaned his head back and laughed quietly. “Why did you even come?” He pushed back his chair and stood. He walked to the sideboard and poured himself more coffee.

Dean leaned forward. “I came because you were going, Cas. Where you go, I go now. That’s the way it is now.”

Castiel sighed. “I don’t even remember why I wanted to come now.” He sat down at the table opposite Dean. “This doesn’t feel like coming home at all.”

“I sure wasn’t expecting such a frosty welcome.” Dean looked contrite. “Is it because of me? Because I am a man, or a wizard?”

“No.” Castiel shook his head. “This has nothing to do with you. It’s just my family. They are not like yours. I guess I just forgot… how they are.”

Dean turned his attention back to his plate, and ate quickly for a few more minutes.

“It won’t take long to pack up my belongings. After that, I am not sure what there is to do.”

Dean reached across the table and placed his hand on Castiel’s. “There’s nowhere that you want to go?”

Castiel thought for a moment. “Well…”

*^*

While Castiel asked for the horses to be readied, Dean wheedled some bread, cheese and several apples from the cook. He packed the food in his leather satchel and they were soon on their way. The ride was bracing. The air was cold and the ground damp from the recent rain, but they followed the worn path and reached their destination in an hour.

“Why all the way out here?” Dean asked as they dismounted. They were in the middle of a small wood to the west of house.

“My family’s original house was built not far from here. It burned down before my father was born, and the house was rebuilt closer to the city.” They left the horses to wander the small clearing. He opened the rusty gate and let himself in to the small space. “But, obviously, they didn’t move this.”

He crouched down before the small marker and traced the words carved into the stone. _Michael. Beloved Son and Brother._

He heard Dean’s footsteps behind him. He cleared his throat. “Michael. He was my…”

“Your brother.”

“Yes,” Castiel said softly.

They stayed like that for some time – Castiel kneeling by the stone, with Dean silently behind him. Finally Castiel stood and walked to the low stone wall that surrounded the small cemetery.

“He was my oldest brother.” He said, with his back still to Dean. “He… he wasn’t like Raph, you know. He was very gracious. Funny. A good man. I think you would have liked him.”

“I’m sure I would have.”

After a few more moments, Castiel turned back around. Dean was now examining some of the other markers in the cemetery. He had stopped in front of the large marble obelisk that marked his parents’ graves. Castiel walked up behind him and read the epitaph over his shoulder.

_Proud Parents of Michael, Raphael, Gabriel and Castiel._

“Gabriel?” Dean asked. 

“My other brother,” Castiel explained. “He left after Michael died. Went off to seek adventure… somewhere. I haven’t heard from him since he left. I don’t even know if he is still alive.”

Dean traced the names with his fingers. “I could find out for you,” he offered. “My father and Bobby have contacts all over the kingdom, and some abroad. We could send out a message--”

“No.” Castiel shook his head. “He hasn’t contacted me… And I don’t think Gabriel is the type of person who would be found if he doesn’t want to be.” He sighed. “He asked me to go with him… when he left. We argued about it. I always wondered why he was so determined to leave. But now… I wonder why I stayed.” He swallowed, his throat dry. “Since it’s become so obvious there is nothing here for me.”

“I’m glad you didn’t go, Cas.” Dean rested his hand on his shoulder. “If you had… well, I wouldn’t be here.” 

Castiel laughed. He looked around the small cemetery in the middle of the woods. “Well, why would you want to be?” 

Dean’s answering smile did not meet his eyes. “Yeah, not here. But I meant, at all. If I hadn’t been able to get a grip on everything… I would have had no other choice.”

Castiel suddenly felt chilled. Mary had alluded to some horrible fate that awaited Dean, but he hadn’t realized what that would have entailed. He turned away. “We should head back.” He headed towards his horse.

Dean followed him. They rode until they reached the edge of the wood, where they stopped in a small copse and ate the bread, cheese and apples. To Castiel’s surprise, Dean even produced a couple of bottles of ale. Castiel had no idea where he had gotten them from. 

He tossed the last apple to Dean. “Better eat up. Once we are at the house, there won’t be a bite of food until dinner is served. Raph is very exacting.”

Dean crunched into the apple. “What’s his deal, anyway?” 

Castiel laughed. “I don’t know. He’s always been like that.” He sobered. “I guess he also feels he has to maintain the family standards since Michael is gone and Gabriel left.”

“What about you?”

Castiel shrugged. “I’m the youngest. I was always the most expendable.”

“Don’t say that.” Dean tossed the apple core into the trees. He crossed to Castiel and took his hand. “You are not expendable.”

Dean’s gaze was intense, and Castiel found himself unable to look away. “I guess I am not used to people thinking that about me.”

Dean gulped down the rest of his ale. “Well, get used to it. No one at Winchester House would ever think you are expendable.” He stood. “Are you done?”

Castiel stood as well. “Let’s head back.”

*^*

Dinner was awful. The cook had prepared some special kind of soup. It was a strange pink color, contained large chucks of potatoes and cornlettes. It was far too sweet. Castiel pushed it around in his bowl. And this was just the first course. Who knew what gastroenterological delights awaited them for the rest of the meal?

Raph was expounding loudly and at length on something to do with the local tradesman, and how they all took advantage of his generosity. Lilith nodded along at the appropriate times. Castiel was sure that Dean must be bored out of his mind, but he was doing his best to appear interested in Raph’s monologue. They had not been spoken to or even acknowledged them aside from a nod when they sat down.

Raph paused to take another spoonful of soup. Dean cleared his throat. “Sir Raphael, I did want to speak you about something.”

Raph’s eyebrows rose into his hairline. “Oh, really?”

“Since Castiel has become a… very important part of our household, our families our now connected. My family would like you to share in our prosperity. We would like to--”

Raph laughed. “Are you offering me a bride price? How quaint.”

Castiel was too surprised to speak. He had no idea the Winchesters were planning to offer his family anything.

“Well not really like that,” Dean said, “But since we are sort of family now, we thought a gift would be appropriate.”

“Perhaps that is how things are done where you’re from, but I could hardly accept payment for my little brother’s virtue.” Raph’s voice was like ice.

“That’s not at all what I meant,” Dean protested.

“Oh, I’m sure it’s not.” Raph took a drink of his wine, “But you must understand, the nobility doesn’t do that sort of thing here.”

Castiel’s hands clenched under the table. Of course his brother would act supercilious about this, even if the offer had been made with good intentions.

“Maybe we should forget I mentioned it.” Dean’s tone was casual, but Cas could see that his jaw was tight.

“That would be best,” Raph replied silkily.

A silence fell over the table. Dean rededicated himself to his soup. Cas sat sullenly for a moment, but had begun to raise his soup spoon to his mouth when his brother spoke again.

“Just out of a mere curiosity,” he said, “what were you going to offer for Castiel?”

“Raph--” Castiel began.

“Oh, a mere token,” Dean spoke over him. He smiled. “A thousand acres of farmland, not too far from here. But again, I am sorry I even mentioned it.”

Castiel’s spoon wavered in the air, the soup splashing back into the bowl. A thousand acres was a huge amount of land. It would almost double his family’s current holdings. Raph’s mouth contracted down to a thin line. Lilith actually turned white.

“A…a thousand acres?” Raph asked unsteadily.

Dean picked up his spoon and ate a spoonful of soup, slowly, “My father did business with a man from these parts about fifteen years ago. In exchange for some lenience on certain debts, he received the man’s farmland when he died.” He set down his spoon and picked up his glass of wine, “We had been leasing it out, but since you were located so close--“ He seemed to catch himself and shook his head, “But, as I said, please forget I mentioned it.”

“A thousand acres of farmland?” Lilith repeated. Castiel was pleased to note her voice was a good octave higher than it usually was.

Dean pretended not to hear her. He took another spoonful and said, “My, this soup is delicious. Is it a local specialty?”

Castiel couldn’t help the small laugh that escaped him. Raph looked like he was going to be sick. There wasn’t much conversation through the rest of dinner.

Once the plates were cleared away. Dean stood, and in a grand gesture, asked Castiel to go outside and “take in the night air.” Castiel followed him, suppressing a smile. He and Dean walked about a hundred yards from the house, staring up at the moon. Dean turned and smiled at him.

“Let’s go tomorrow,” Castiel said. “We can leave at first light.” He suddenly couldn’t wait to get away from this place, full of bad memories. The realization shocked him, but he badly wanted to go back to Winchester House, and be surrounded by Dean’s warm extended family, all together, bonded by their kindness and affection for each other.

Dean laughed at him. “What, and let them drive us away? Besides,” he said, “It’s going to take at least another day for your brother to work out a way to broach the subject of your ‘bride price’ again.”

Cas laughed. “I’ve never seen Raph turn that shade of green before.” He hesitated, then “Did you really intend to offer so much?”

“Of course.”

“I mean…I’m hardly worth a thousand acres of farmland.”

Dean’s hand tightened on his, “You’re worth much more than that to me, Cas. They can insult me all they want. I’ve heard worse. But they have no right to treat you the way they do in your own home.”

“It’s hardly my home anymore.” Cas said ruefully. “I can’t wait to get out of here.”

Dean smiled. “Well, I am sure everyone at home will be happy if we show up a day early. We can leave in the morning once we have your things packed up. Your brother will have to suck up his pride at breakfast, if at all.”

Castiel looked away. “I didn’t have them make up another room, so you will have to share mine again.”

“That’s fine.” Dean’s voice was soft.

Castiel steeled himself and stepped closer to Dean. “I know we still need to work out some… things between us. And to be honest, I think I am going to need some more time. But… I do want to try.”

Dean took Castiel’s hand. “That’s all I can ask for, Cas. I want so badly to make things up to you.”

Castiel shook his head. “I don’t want you to try to make up for things. I think what I need… What we both need is to move forward, together. 

Dean nodded and squeezed his hand. The tension that had taken up residence in Castiel’s chest for months loosened a bit, and he could feel, more strongly than ever, his connection to the man beside him. This time he felt relief, determination and hope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this was as far as I envisioned taking this fic. I appreciated all the comments and criticism. If you have anything else you would like to see in this 'verse, please let me know, and I'll see if I can oblige you ;-)


End file.
